1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device displaying an image, an image display system including a mobile terminal device supplying image information to the image display device, and a connection establishment method of the image display system.
2. Related Art
As personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as PCs), projectors and large-sized television sets come into wide use, a conference using an image expanded by a variety of devices has been frequently held. In such a conference, a projector or a large-sized television set provided in a conference room of an enterprise is mainly used.
In particular, in a conference in which many people participate, since an operation for connecting a cable to different PCs is needed whenever a person who gives a presentation is changed or lines such as cables litter up the floor unsightly, a connection method using a wireless communication network such as a wireless local area network (LAN) which does not require lines is mainly used. The wireless LAN rapidly comes into wide use in enterprises or home by the influences of low cost of corresponding devices, improvement of connectivity due to standardization of a communication method, and a wireless LAN function supported by an operating system (OS).
However, in order to project, a presentation material of a notebook type PC carried into a conference room by a projector including a wireless LAN card mounted therein, connection information necessary for connecting to the projector through a wireless LAN needs to be configured (hereinafter, referred to as “connection configuration”). The connection information includes an IP address of the projector, a plurality of identifiers including an extended service set identifier representing an access point name, and a password in a wired equivalent privacy (WEP) which is a technology of encrypting communication data.
In order to perform the connection configuration, the connection information of the projector must be previously examined. In addition, it is difficult to perform the connection configuration without a knowledge of a network configuration although the connection information is previously examined.
Recently, as mobile terminal devices such as personal digital assistants have been remarkably developed, a mobile terminal device including a wireless LAN module for connecting to a wireless LAN or a dedicated browser for displaying information on the Internet as well as a imaging unit is published in plural. Accordingly, image information of the mobile terminal device is desired to be directly displayed on a projector or a large-sized television set.
WO2003/015451 is an example of related art in order to solve such a problem.
An image display system 1-3 shown in FIG. 14 of the related art includes a projector 10-2 hanging from the ceiling of a conference room, an ID information unit for storing connection information of the projector, and a mobile terminal device 50 carried into the conference room. Each of the projector 10-2 and the mobile terminal device 50 includes a wireless LAN card for connecting to a wireless LAN or a wireless LAN module (both not shown).
Connection information of the projector 10-2 in the wireless LAN is, for example, stored in the ID information unit which is a printed material on which a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or a barcode is printed and attached to the body of the projector 10-2 or a lower corner of a screen SC for a projector, as shown in FIG. 14.
In the mobile terminal device 50, an ID recognizer such as a RFID reader or a barcode reader is included. Accordingly, when a mobile telephone accesses to the ID information unit by a user, the connection information of the ID information unit is read to establish network communication using the connection information. Accordingly, image information of the mobile terminal device 50 is displayed on the projector 10-2.
However, in the image display system 1-3 in the related art, a dedicated unit such as the ID information unit and the ID recognizer is required for automating network connection.
Since the mobile terminal device 50 needs to access to the ID information unit in order to read the connection information from the ID information unit, the mobile terminal device 50 moves to a place where the ID information unit is installed upon the connection and a connection operation is troublesome.
Since the projector 10-2 and the ID information unit are separately configured, the ID information unit may be attached to the screen of an adjacent conference room, that is, the ID information unit may be erroneously mounted such that the connection configuration cannot be realized.